gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Carl-Emma Relationship
The Emma-Carl Relationship, most commonly known as Carma '''or '''Cemma, is the romantic relationship between Emma Pillsbury and Carl Howell. The two started dating after Emma learns about Will's feelings for her. They get married in Las Vegas in Special Education. In Sexy, we learn they are having marital issues because of their lack of a sex life and Emma's lingering feelings for Will. Their marriage ended somewhere between Sexy and A Night of Neglect, since the marriage was not consummated. Overview Carl Howell was Emma's dentist, whom she has been dating since she found out about Will's activities, which were done behind her back. When Emma told Will about Carl in Journey, they apparently had been dating, every night, for a while, although they had not had sex. Seeing as she did not reject Will's kiss after his love confession and her stunned look afterward, she appeared to still have feelings for him. However, she continues to date Carl, and their relationship seemed to have a positive effect on Emma, whose obsessive-compulsive disorder became less prominent, allowing her to eat sandwiches with the crust on it and even go to a sticky, dirty movie theater to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show. '' Carl seems to really care about Emma, and uses his supportive nature to help her her to overcome her OCD issues. However, Will's feelings for Emma were a constant factor in their relationship, causing Carl to ask Will to back off. Will agrees to back off and let Carl and Emma's relationship either work out or fail on its own, but he breaks his word. Carl then confronts him. Episodes Season Two Special Education Carl and Emma have a fight, ending in an "I love you." Emma chooses her relationship with Carl over Sectionals, in contrast to season one when she chose Sectionals over her relationship with Ken Tanaka. Over the weekend of Sectionals, she and Carl got married in Las Vegas. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Carl and Emma are seen in her office planning Halloween costumes together. Emma sings ''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me to Will, but feels guilty afterwards and tells Carl about what happened. Carl publicly asks Will if he's been going after Emma. Will and Carl had made a deal to see how Carl's relationship with Emma went on its own without Will chasing after her, a deal that Will broke. Blame It On The Alcohol Will and Emma discuss that Emma and Carl are looking for a house together. In Sexy, Emma becomes the leader of the Celibacy Club and enlists Carl to help teach New Directions about abstinence. Emma has them sing Afternoon Delight, not realizing the song's real meaning. Holly Holliday points out her blunder and Carl asks Holly to counsel them. We learn that Carl and Emma are having problems. Carl is frustrated because they have been married for four months but never had sex. Every time he tries to get close to Emma, she would start giggling. Holly is equally confused and asks Emma outright if she still has feelings for Will. Emma replies that she is very confused about her feelings and Carl tells her he is moving out of their condo into a hotel. Emma asks Holly not to tell Will about their conversation. A Night Of Neglect Emma tells Will that Carl is gone and that they had gotten an annulment, as their marriage was never consummated. Songs Duets *''Planet, Schmanet, Janet'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me'' by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) Trivia *It is stated in Asian F that both of Emma's parents did not like Carl due to the lack of ginger hair in his family heritage. Gallery tumblr_lfelj3ZtUx1qc19kjo1_400_large.jpg Carma2.jpg CrazySexGamesCarma.png CarmaPiano.png Carmakiss.png 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549014-1580-888.jpg Carmakissonthelips!.png CARMA.gif tumblr_ljkgoukA331qcsecl.gif Carl-Emma.jpg 2x02-Brittany-Britney-emma-and-carl-15891727-1580-888.jpg CarlEmmaRHGS2.png CarlEmmaRHGS.png Glee Carl and Emma.jpg 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16548944-1580-888.jpg 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549003-1580-888.jpg 2x05-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-emma-and-carl-16549044-1580-888.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples